The Eve of her Return
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Seven years ago, Elizabeth gave up a child born of rape. With Will at her side she is now ready to find her again. Unfortunately, so is the birth father. Complete
1. Seven Years Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Finish one fic, start a new one.

* * *

_It was late that night when they arrived at dry land. Their Captain was tired from an afternoon of both running her ship and taking care of her 3 year old son. She wanted nothing more than to find a soft bed for the night and maybe some warm food in her stomach. Taking the young boy's hand she led him to one of the nicer pubs in town. They sat at a table near the door and ordered a little something that both of them could nibble on before bed. Before Elizabeth knew it, her little Will was falling asleep at the table so she quickly brought him to bed upstairs before coming back down to finish her dessert. _

_The door to the pub suddenly opened and a man walked in. He wasn't __ugly__ in appearance and didn't seem like the type to even like alcohol as his clothes were entirely too neat and everything about him a little too perfect. His hair was long and brown and from a distance he almost resembled Will. Almost but not quite. _

_His eyes seemed to find Elizabeth immediately as he made his way towards her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked._

_"Not at all," she said after a few moments. _

_The man motioned for the barkeep to send rum to the table as he turned back to her. "I'm Evan," he said extending his hand to her over her cup of milk that was to go with her pie. _

_She took it and shook it. "Elizabeth." _

_"Pretty name for a pretty woman." _

_Elizabeth blushed at his comment but refrained from saying anything. _

_"So, tell me a little about yourself Elizabeth," he said picking up his bottle. _

_Elizabeth didn't really want to tell this man anything but deciding to be polite she drank from her glass of milk and told him whatever small bits from her life that she always told strangers. She made sure not to mention the important things such as the fact that her husband was Captain of a ship that ferries the dead to the afterlife or that she was Pirate King. _

_The more she spoke though, the more she noticed she was beginning to get a headache. _

_"Are you alright?" Evan asked when she suddenly lurched forward into unconsciousness._

_The next morning she found herself waking up in a strange bed alone. She wasn't in her room and she realized she was naked under the sheets. _

_"Oh no. Oh God no," she whispered to herself as she picked up her clothes which had been thrown carelessly next to the bed where someone else had been. _

_Walking as though she were a zombie, Elizabeth exited the room and walked into the one she knew to be her own. Her son was still asleep and she had no desire to wake him as she went to the corner of the room and slowly slid down it crying and wondering just what had happened after everything went black._

_Nine Months Later -_

_"Keep pushing Madam; keep pushing." _

_Elizabeth pushed harder and she heard crying. _

_"Congratulations Miss. It's a healthy girl," the midwife said placing a blanket with a child in her arms. _

_Her son was under the care of Tai Huang today. Her crew knew what had happened and never spoke of it in front of the boy. _

_The child in her arms, the one with the tuft of brown hair atop her head who cooed to herself, knew not that she was not a product of love but of pain. _

_But she was Elizabeth's child. _

_A child who had those same eyes of the man she met in the pub months earlier. _

_Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to give this child a nurturing home but she knew that every time she looked into her eyes, she'd see him. _

_When Elizabeth first discovered her pregnancy, all she could think of were two things: Will and the child. Elizabeth both wanted the child and did not want it as horrible as that sounded. _

_She could have gotten rid of it but the thought of it made her very, very sick. _

_So she went through with the pregnancy and had the baby. The girl who now sat in her arms. There was only one thing she could do now with this beautiful girl, she thought to herself before getting out of bed. She placed her into a crib that still sat beside her bed from when William was born and went over to her desk to write out the letter._

_The next evening she stood outside of the house with little Eve in her arms. This was the hardest thing in the world for Elizabeth but it needed to be done. _

_"Perhaps you'll find a family to love you in a way that I cannot at the moment. I am so sorry Eve," she said, her eyes tearing up. _

_Elizabeth laid one final kiss on the girl's forehead and reached into her pocket to retrieve the letter she'd written. She knocked on the door and vanished behind a tree. She watched as the door opened and a man with a lit candle and his wife who was over his shoulder looked all around before looking down to __find the small baby. The woman picked the child up and they disappeared inside. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore as she ran to her home. _

_The Empress was docked and she boarded to find Tai waiting for her. _

_"Everything is prepared Captain." _

_Elizabeth nodded to him and went into her cabin to be alone. _

**

* * *

**Elizabeth awoke and looked around. She was at her home and Will laid beside her. It was seven years ago today that she gave up her only daughter. 

A child born of rape.

She had not been back to that island since then. Was little Eve still there today? Elizabeth had not told Will of what had happened and she was unsure as to why? Was it because she was embarrassed? Was it because she was unsure if Will would believe her? He had returned to her when she was worried he would not. What she had done with that man had not been consensual and as such she still held her faith to Will. No Elizabeth decided.

Tomorrow she would tell him of what happened. Then perhaps they would try to find Eve. Elizabeth wanted to know about the little baby who was one day old when she lost her and she was sure Will would as well. Hopefully.


	2. Telling Will the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's Ch. 2. Thanks for the reviews guys and enjoy :-)

* * *

Will awoke the next morning and turned over to find his wife had left already. Usually waking up before her, Will was a bit confused to say the least.

Over the past week she had been a bit lost in her own world and he really wanted to know what was wrong with her. He had already been back for a year and she had never been like this before. Of course he'd never actually lived with her before either.

His bedroom door suddenly began to creak open signaling that someone was sneaking in. There were only two possibilities he could think of and something told him it wasn't Elizabeth. Will pretended to be asleep when the certain boy snuck into the room. The child went over to his father's bed and as Will turned around to scare him, he dropped a tray of breakfast on the floor.

"Why'd you have to scare me Father?" Liam asked beginning to pick up the fallen food.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know you had something with you," Will said bending over to help him. It was a bowl of porridge and a cup of hot tea, both of which were now broken. "Have you seen your Mother yet this morning?"

"Yeah but she was just leaving now so she asked me to bring the food up to you. I made the tea though," Liam said frowning at the now broken cup and tea that soaked the floor.

"Well then why don't we go downstairs and make some more," Will said ruffling the boys hair.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth did not return until almost noon. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked as though she hadn't slept in days. 

"Elizabeth, are you alright," Will asked looking up from his project he was working on with Liam.

"I think we need to have a talk Will; privately."

He nodded and turned to his son. "Liam, we'll finish this up later. Why don't you go to your room and read for a bit."

The boy nodded and as he passed Elizabeth she fondly touched his hair before making her way to the now vacant seat next to Will.

"I know something has been bothering you these past few days and I'd like to help of course. What's wrong?"

She looked into his deep brown eyes and began to speak. "Will there's something I need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. This was it; the moment of truth.

"Seven years ago my crew and I stopped off at an island to take a week of shore leave. Liam and I went to a pub to get some food and rest and before I knew it he'd fallen asleep. I dropped him off in our room before coming back to finish the food and pay for it. Then this man walked in...," she said; her voice suddenly beginning to crack.

"What kind of man?"

"He-he just seemed to come in for some rum. He saw me sitting alone and sat next to me. His name was Evan and we shook hands and talked for a little while until I noticed that something was wrong. My head began to spin and before I knew it I was unconscious. Will, I think he put something into my drink."

He put his hand on top of hers and she looked to his face which was currently blank but his eyes held anger within them. "What happened then?"

"I woke up the next morning in a strange bed alone and completely naked under the sheets. I know I was unconscious and for the longest time I had no knowledge of what happened that night. Recently though I have fuzzy memories where I'm telling him 'I have to stay faithful to Will. No, stop!'"

The tears were now running down her face.

"For weeks afterwards I refused to talk about it but then I noticed something else. I was eating more and throwing up. I was pregnant with that-that Monsters child. However," she said now looking up at Will. "I went through with the pregnancy. I couldn't just terminate it and so seven years ago yesterday I had a healthy baby girl. I named her Eve after my mother and...and I'm sorry Will."

Will didn't say anything as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's alright Elizabeth. You're fine and that's all that matters."

"I knew I couldn't raise her without thinking about that night and who had done it to me so I did the only thing I could. I gave her away. There was a couple who lived on the island and they were childless as the wife could not hold a baby to term so late one night I laid my baby on their porch and knocked on the door before running away. They did not see me so when the door shut behind them I ran to my ship and we left. Will, you have no idea how hard that was. To leave my own child in the care of two people I did not know and trust they'd take care of her."

**

* * *

**As Elizabeth continued to cry and Will pulled her into a tighter hug. 

"Thank you for telling me. I had no idea of the pain that you went through," he said, his voice cracking a bit himself. She sat up and he gave her a gentle smile. "Elizabeth, I love you more than you could possibly understand."

"Will, there's something else?"

Looking into her eyes, Will knew what she wanted. "You want to find her don't you?"

"I just want to be sure she's in good hands."

Will nodded resolutely. "Alright then it's settled. First thing tomorrow we leave to find your daughter."

"Thank you for understanding."

"If I myself was in a similar situation, I'd want to find the child myself as well. I suppose the only thing left to do now is to tell our son. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible."

"First thing tomorrow morning then."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and please review to let me know how it is. Hope everyone had a nice summer as mine is slowly coming to an end :-( 

Later.


	3. The Girl with the Book

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thank you for the reviews everyone. Here's another chapter.

* * *

_Either someone was carrying her up a flight of stairs or she was floating up them. She moaned as though to tell this person, whoever it was, to put her down._

_"Shhh," the person (she believed to be a man) said "We're almost there." _

_Elizabeth felt as though she was drunk. Somehow this man managed to open a door with Elizabeth still in his arms. It was a dark room; not the one she'd left her son in as she'd left a candle lit for him. "What's going on?" she asked as he laid her in the bed. _

_She looked into his dead green eyes and felt a chill down her spine. He lit a single candle as he stood over her and began to remove his shirt..._

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth, wake up. We're almost there," Will said lightly shaking her. 

It had taken a few weeks but they were finally almost at the island. They were on the Empress with a select few crew members and Will had allowed Elizabeth time to rest as she had been working nonstop on their voyage. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

How long would these dreams persist...

**

* * *

**The ship docked and Elizabeth told the crew that she and her family were staying for at least a few weeks and as such they didn't need to be around. She heard murmurs of Tortuga as the ship sailed away leaving the Turner's standing there with the one trunk of clothes with them. 

Elizabeth suddenly felt Will's hand take hers. "Shall we?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and Elizabeth took her son's hand and Will carried their trunk to where they were to stay for at least a little while.

**

* * *

**School had just been let out and one little girl remained behind in her seat reading. She was fairly advanced in terms of reading. It wasn't a book she had needed for class; it was a book she actually took pleasure in. 

A book about pirates.

Oh how this girl longed to meet any pirate that was in this book. Captain Blackbeard. Captain Sparrow.

One in particular though was her favorite. One of the only female pirates in her book: Captain Elizabeth Turner, the Pirate King. Little Eve Thomas found her to be the most absolutely fascinating person in the world. From what she'd read about Captain Turner was that she was once the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, fell in love and apparently married the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and led the famous battle at sea against the Trading Company.

She was just so strong unlike little Eve with her overactive imagination. She sighed as she picked up her book and walked outside to perhaps read under a nice shaded tree.

**

* * *

**The Turner family was all checked in and now it was time to do a little research. 

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said to the owner of the pub "but do you happen to know where I might be able to find the Thomas family?"

"Thomas family; why?" the man asked suspicious.

"I met them here on my last visit and wished to see them again. We're old friends."

It was true; Elizabeth had met them the last time she'd been there. They were positively the nicest people in the world. They were very helpful when she'd been pregnant and even watched over Liam when she was unable to. It was them who she'd left in the care of her daughter.

"Why, they live up the road ma'am."

"Up the road; thank you sir."

The man tipped his hat to her and she went over to her husband.

"They live nearby."

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow alright love? It's already a bit late and we don't want to bother them right before supper."

Elizabeth was about to protest but he was right. "We'll wait till Liam comes back and then we'll have supper ourselves. Where did he run off to?"

"Something about going to find a spot to read."

**

* * *

**Liam had his book under one arm as he tried to find the perfect spot. He finally found it and sat down under a big elm tree. It was one of his favorite books because both of his parents were in it. After his mother had discovered it in a book shop, she had given it to him as a birthday present. 

"Excuse me," a small voice from ahead said.

Liam looked up and a young girl was standing there.

"Might I be able to join you under your tree?"

"This isn't my tree but you can sit here too."

"Thank you," she said eagerly sitting down.

The two sat quietly for over an hour not even looking up to speak to the other.

"Liam, are you here?"

Both children looked up to see Will coming over to them.

"There you are. I've been looking all over town for you. Your mother is worried sick and...oh, hello," he said finally noticing the girl with a book in her hand as well. She had long curly blonde hair and eyes that were as green and bright as emeralds.

"Hello sir," she said timidly looking up at him.

Will bent over and smiled at her. "And what's your name young lady?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Very wise words. I believe you should probably be heading home soon Miss because the sun will be setting soon and your parents might get worried."

The girl nodded and waved to them as she walked away humming to herself.

"She seems like a nice girl," Will said.

"And she didn't say one thing while we were reading too," Liam added.

"Well, maybe we should follow her to be sure she gets home alright."

**

* * *

**The boy and his father seemed to be following her and Eve didn't like it. 

What if they were pirates who were going to attack her?

She began to speed up and soon she was in her village until she ran into someone's legs.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," a female voice said. The voice that said it was melodic and warm.

She looked up to see that it was a woman with long curly blonde hair.

"It's my fault; I didn't see where I was going. I'll be on my way then," Eve said running off.


	4. Star light, Star bright

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks for the nice reviews. Since I finished this chapter a bit early I decided to give you all a treat.

* * *

"Eve, is that you?" Rebecca Thomas called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum," the girl said shutting the door behind her.

"You're late honey. Wash your hands, we're eating soon."

Eve walked into the kitchen and quickly kissed her mother before climbing on top of the bucket to allow her to reach the sink. "Is Papa home yet?"

"He should be here in a few minutes. He's bringing a guest with him."

Eve began to get excited as she set the table and the door opened. "Papa," she said running into the man's arms.

"How's my little ray of sunshine? Did you have a good day in school?" Peter Thomas asked.

"Yes, we learned all about how to add and subtract two digit numbers."

"Well that'll come in very handy some day," he said putting her down.

It was then that she noticed the tall man standing behind her father. Unlike her father who had a warm smile on his face, this man seemed to have cold empty eyes and gave Eve a chill as she looked at him and his face was set in a frown.

Peter put an arm on the man's shoulder not noticing the look on his daughter's face. "Eve, I'd like you to meet my new business partner. He's been almost like a brother to me. This is Evan Roberts."

**

* * *

**The Turner's were sitting down to a light supper. 

"Liam, you have to eat your vegetables. Don't you want to grow up big and strong like your father?" Elizabeth asked.

Will chuckled as Liam picked up his fork and it was half way to his mouth when he stopped.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course son."

"Why are we here?"

Will looked to Elizabeth and she looked back at him. "We're on a holiday son, just like I told you."

"Yes but something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

Liam is much too wise for his own good, Elizabeth thought to herself. "Nothing is wrong son. Now finish or else I'm not giving you any dessert."

**

* * *

**Eve and her mother began to take the dishes off the table when everyone was finished. 

"Dinner was wonderful again Becky," Peter said kissing his wife on the cheek when she leaned over for his plate.

The dishes were then brought to the sink and Eve stood on her bucket to dry them as her mother washed. It was finished in no time thanks to Rebecca's quick cleaning and Eve's quick drying.

"I really should be going," Evan said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Very sure," he said with a half smile.

They shook hands before he came over and shook Rebecca's hand as well. Then he came over to Eve and extended his hand. "I hope to meet you again someday. You have such a pretty name for such a pretty girl."

"Umm, thank you," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

He was gone a moment later and Eve couldn't be happier.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth tucked Liam into bed and sat looking down at him. 

"Mum, can you tell me a story?"

"Alright, which tonight?"

"The one about the time Papa fought off Uncle Captain Jack. That's my favorite."

"Fine," she said pretending to be exasperated. "Jack had just escaped from holding me hostage and knew that he needed to hide so as not to be hung. He went into the first building he saw."

"Papa's Blacksmithing shop."

"Exactly. Anyway, he found Mr. Brown drunk in the corner and thought he might've only been asleep. Well, wouldn't you know it but..."

**

* * *

**Eve was lying under the covers remembering the day she'd had. School had been a bore as usual. No one had talked to her and since she was mostly left alone she read. Of course she didn't mind that because Literature was her life. That and History; history was another fascinating topic for her. Discovering the lives of those from before she was born. Eve sighed as she turned her head to look out the window. 

There, shining just beyond her reach was a shooting star. Taking care to not make noise since her parents were likely asleep already, she got out of bed to make a wish.

"Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight," she said with her eyes tightly shut. "I wish I could meet my idol, Elizabeth Turner."

**

* * *

**William was asleep for at least an hour already. Sitting by the open window, Elizabeth stared at the beautiful sky that still managed to take her breath away. 

Then she saw it; a rare shooting star. Excitedly thinking back to her childhood, she quickly shut her eyes and whispered that famous phrase.

"Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I really, really wish that we could find my daughter safe and sound."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and chuckled before deciding that bed was her best option. "Good night Eve," she whispered "wherever you are."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn. Review please. 


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks again for the reviews guys. Here's the newest installment; Enjoy

* * *

Will and Elizabeth were standing outside of the Thomas' front door. Elizabeth was positively beside herself with worry. What if she doesn't want to know me? What if she's afraid of me? What if she found out I was a pirate?

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?" Will asked in her ear.

Elizabeth didn't vocally respond as she finally knocked three times.

**

* * *

**Liam's parents had disappeared for the afternoon. They were very cryptic about where they had gone and both gave him a kiss goodbye. He didn't mind though. Who was he to say anything? 

So with that, once again he had his book tucked under his arm and was trying to find another tree to sit under since it was another bright and warm day. He finally spotted it and of course someone was there already. It was actually the same little girl from the day before.

Thinking he now had a better shot of it; Liam went over to her just as she was looking at him. "Hello, mind if I join you?"

"Sure," she said, her face going into a big smile. She moved slightly to the left and Liam plopped down and smiled back.

"I'm Liam by the way," he said extending his hand.

"Eve," she said back shaking it.

**

* * *

**The door opened and Elizabeth released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Rebecca Thomas?" she asked a little unsure. 

"Yes, how may I help you folks?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not sure if you remember me. My name is Elizabeth Turner. We met seven years ago when I was with child."

Rebecca's hand shot to her mouth and she smiled and hugged her. "It's been so long. How are you?"

Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and they both went into the house.

"Is this your husband?"

"Yes, this is William, Liam's father."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. How is Liam then, I suppose he's around ten now?" Rebecca said offering them a seat each. She then proceeded to walk to the stove and put on a pot of tea.

"Yes, he's a little fireball that one. And how have you and Peter been? Good?" Elizabeth took the offered cup of tea and sipped it as Rebecca sat down.

"Oh he's been wonderful. Just got a new business partner and everything seems to be going alrigh'...oh my, you don't know."

"Know what?" Elizabeth asked pretending to be unfamiliar about what she was going to say next.

"We have a precious little girl," Rebecca said clutching Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh that's wonderful. I remember how much you wanted a child."

"Yes well, little Eve just fell into our laps and we've been grateful ever since."

"Eve?"

"Yes," Rebecca said quickly standing up and leaving the room. She returned moments later with a letter clutched in her hand. "Eve isn't our biological daughter; she was left on our doorstep late one night with only a blanket and this letter which was on top of her."

She handed Elizabeth the letter and Will went over to read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Thomas,_

_I have written this letter to you with a heavy heart. I cannot tell you my name but I will tell you my story. I am the wife of a man who has a duty to the sea and have not seen my husband for the past three years. In fact, it'll be another few years before I can be with him again. Yet nine months ago when my three year old son and I were staying on a nearby island and right after I'd tucked him into bed I met a man in a pub. I talked to him for a little while until I felt that something was wrong with me and I saw black spots before my eyes. I passed out soon after. The next morning I awoke in a strange bed with no clothes on and had no idea what had happened...until a few weeks later. I was raped and then pregnant with that monster's child. _

_However, I was not going to give up the child. It's not in my nature. I gave birth to her just last night and cannot bear to look at her without having all those horrible memories. Not now at least. The poor girl. And now I am leaving her in your care. Please take care of her. Also, I've selected a name for her. Please call her Eve. That was my mother's name and I wanted to honor her somehow. If you could do that tiny favor for me, I'll be forever grateful. _

**

* * *

**Liam looked over Eve's shoulder. "Hey, you've got the same book I do." 

She looked to the book in her hands and at Liam's before turning and smiling.

"What part are you up to?" Liam asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I've met him."

"You have not."

"Yes I have. He's a friend of my Mum."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"She's in there too."

"Who is?"

"My Mum."

Eve excitedly opened to the table of contents. "Which chapter?"

"Chapter 15."

"But that's..."

**

* * *

**Elizabeth wiped the tears from her face and she looked up to Will who'd put his hand on her shoulder. 

"And you never found her?" Will asked heavily.

"No but we pray for her every day. Of course we've told Eve none of this but eventually she's going to find out, I'm almost certain. Hopefully it'll be awhile from now."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Everyone was lost in their thoughts.

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight? Peter should be home in a few hours and Eve will..."

"No," Elizabeth said quickly "we're a bit busy tonight. Perhaps some other time."

"Well, it was wonderful seeing you again. Perhaps later in the week then."

"That'll be perfect. It was lovely seeing you again."

Elizabeth and Rebecca hugged before Will shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you."

The two of them quickly went out the door and went as far as they could. Before long they were at their temporary home.

"Do you hear something inside?" Will asked with his hand on the knob.

Elizabeth listened and it sounded like children laughing. Will opened the door. "Liam, are you in here?" Elizabeth asked.

The boy ran into the room. "Mum, Dad, I've made a friend."

"Really," Will said sitting in a chair and taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, can she stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know Liam. I wouldn't want her parents to worry."

"No, she said its fine. Actually, she's just dying to meet you Mum."

"Why?"

"She's read the book."

"And you told her that's me. I'm disappointed in you William."

She had just called him William. That was not a good sign.

"Is there something wrong?" a sweet voice asked.

All heads turned to the little girl who'd just entered the room. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side as she looked her over. The girl had long dirty blonde hair that curled naturally, fair skin, and seemed of average height. But it was her eyes that she couldn't stop looking at. They were emerald green and were very familiar.

"Mum, Dad, this is my new friend Eve."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please. 


	6. Gain and Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning - Character death :(

_

* * *

_

_The little one had fallen asleep in her arms after her first meal. Elizabeth pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and hummed the lullaby she'd sung to Liam when he was born. The letter was written and everything was all set. Except for one thing. The baby needed a proper name._

_As Elizabeth sat there trying to come up with anything she thought of many things. Of Will still aboard the Dutchman; what would he think of his beloved if he knew? Would he think of her as nothing more than a common wench? Of course not, he would love her no matter what. This wasn't even her fault. What would Liam think? Jack? Her parents? Wait a minute, now there was an idea. _

_She looked into the girls face and examined her closely. "I'll call you Eve, after my mother. My Eve..." _

**

* * *

**To say that Eve was confused would be an understatement. Why was Liam's father staring at her with an open mouth? Why was his mother trying not to cry? Was there something wrong with them being friends? Tears began to fill her eyes and her face turned red.**

* * *

**It wasn't Will or Elizabeth who went over to comfort Eve. Liam was at her side in a heartbeat. 

"It's alright Eve. I'm sorry they're being so rude to you and I don't know why either. Why don't I walk you home?" he said leaving an arm on her shoulder.

"Wait!" The children turned to see Elizabeth moving across the room and standing in front of the door. "You can stay for dinner sweetheart."

"You mean it," Eve said with a smile that just lit up her face.

"I do," she said grinning back. "Would you like to help me?" she then asked Eve.

The girl nodded vigorously and they walked away into the tiny makeshift kitchen in their room.

"Why don't we leave them to it then," Will said. He pushed Liam by the shoulder and they were out the door.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth just couldn't believe it. It was taking all of her strength not to shiver with excitement. She was actually once again in the same room as her daughter, alone. Elizabeth felt as though she was in heaven. 

"Mrs. Turner?" Eve asked sweetly while washing some vegetables.

"Yes dear?" she answered coming to her senses.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's Jack Sparrow really like?"

"Oh my Eve, you really have no idea..."

**

* * *

**"Papa?" 

"Yes son?"

"Where are we going?" Liam asked.

Will looked around. His feet were sort of moving of their own accord and they led him near to where the Thomas' home was. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should head back soon before something unfortunate happens like your mother burning the place down by mistake."

"That only nearly happened two times and we got new curtains for the kitchen," Liam said.

Both he and his father broke into a laugh until Will was practically pushed out of the way of some other person.

"Watch where you're going!" Will shouted at the man's retreating back.

The man didn't turn his head completely and all he saw was a flash of the man's cold green eyes.

"Come on son, let's get back home," Will said placing a hand on his son's shoulder and leading him away.

There was something about those eyes though; they seemed vaguely familiar.

**

* * *

**They arrived back to find both girls laughing about something. 

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"So after I told him all of the reasons why I'd burned it he still asked 'But why's the rum gone?'" Elizabeth said and the laughter continued.

Liam looked to his father. Will mouthed 'Jack Talk' and the boy nodded. "We're home," he announced.

"How was your walk," Elizabeth asked Will getting up and kissing him.

"It was...umm...fun isn't the right," Will said thinking.

"Dull sounds better," Liam chirped before sitting down in his seat.

Elizabeth brought the food to the table and they said grace before beginning.

**

* * *

**"Eve, would you like more potatoes?" Elizabeth asked holding the bowl in front of her. 

"Yes please," she said scooping some into her plate.

She smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back. Liam's parents were just wonderful. A lot like her own parents in that way. But they were different too. Aside from being pirates (which she still couldn't really believe) they were also, well, a very close family. A part of her was jealous that they were so close.

"Will, its getting dark. Maybe we should walk Eve home soon."

"I'm finished," Eve said laying her napkin down.

"Can we all go?" Liam asked.

"I think that's alright," Elizabeth said. The four of them left the table and went out the door.

**

* * *

**"What's going on?" Will whispered. 

All of the lights were on in the Thomas household and there were some officers outside talking to whom Elizabeth assumed to be Mr. Thomas. And he was crying. Eve left their side and ran to her father. He looked down to her and picked her up and whispered something into her ear. She suddenly burst into tears and hugged the man tightly around his neck. Will left his family then and was immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go any further," the officer said.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked coming to his side.

"There was a murder here tonight."

"Murder?" she asked with wide eyes. Elizabeth looked to Eve and the girl had her head tucked on her father's shoulder as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Is it Mrs. Thomas," Will asked heavily.

"We...we found her tied to the bed and her throat was slit. There are signs of a struggle but we believe she was raped as well."

* * *

Sort of overshadows the rest of the chapter doesn't it. Thank you for reading. 


	7. Finding Comfort in Others

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the next chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Her arms had been tied to the bedpost. Her clothes had been completely removed and he was kissing her very inappropriately as he laid on top of her. Elizabeth moaned as though to warn him to get off of her._

_Unfortunately, he seemed to misinterpret that as a sign to continue. "Get off of me," she practically whispered. The man did no such thing. He kissed her hard on the lips and she cried silently to herself. _

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will asked. 

It was about one week since the events at the Thomas household and everything had changed drastically for both that family and their own. The funeral had been a quiet affair. Only close friends and family had attended.

Eve had wanted Liam and his parents to come and she spent the entire time holding Liam's hand. Was it possible they subconsciously knew they could rely on each other?

Elizabeth had reintroduced herself to Mr. Thomas early the morning after. He gave her a big hug and cried on her shoulder as she comforted him. Everyone said nice words and Eve even read a poem she'd written titled 'Mommy I love you.'

Afterwards, Elizabeth agreed to help out in the house so that Mr. Thomas could continue working and the like.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said continuing to stir the pot of soup for dinner with a faraway look in her eyes.

**

* * *

**"Eve, want to play a game?" Liam asked. 

"No thank you," she said quietly continuing to look out the window.

Liam sighed an unhappy sigh. He went over and sat next to her. "Then let's go out for a walk. It's a beautiful day. We can go sit by the pond."

"No," she said continuing to look away.

Liam gave out one last sigh and went out of the room. Eve meanwhile brought her knees closer to her chin and her lower lip trembled.

**

* * *

**"Papa, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Liam asked. 

"Why don't you take Eve along with you?" Will asked.

"She said no. All she wants to do is sit in her room and stare out the window. I want to take her out but she doesn't want me to."

Will sent a worried look to Elizabeth. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright son, let's go."

Liam and his father were out the door in a moment but before leaving Will kissed his wife.

**

* * *

**There was a knock on her bedroom door. Eve didn't really want to speak to anyone at the moment but she had forgotten to lock her door. 

"Eve, can I come in?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're already inside of my room," she muttered.

Eve didn't expect Elizabeth to leave and she didn't disappoint.

"Eve, why don't the two of us take a little walk around town."

"No thank you."

"It'll do you some good to get some fresh air honey."

"Only my Mum is allowed to call me Honey!" she shouted as the tears once again fell from her eyes.

Elizabeth didn't say another word; she just opened her eyes and allowed Eve to walk into them. She leaned over and rubbed the young girl's back as she continued to sob.

"Let it out," Elizabeth whispered into her ear.

Many minutes later, though she was still reeling, Eve's sobs quieted.

Elizabeth wiped a tear away from the girl's face and looked into it. "How about that walk then? I've got an idea," she said extending her hand.

Eve took it and the two of them walked outside.

**

* * *

**The bright sun seemed to be laughing at Eve. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly. 

"You'll see," Elizabeth said looking down at her.

They stopped by a huge field of all sorts of wild flowers.

"Pick the prettiest ones, alright," Elizabeth said.

Unsure of where this was going at the moment, Eve left her side and went at it. Before long she had pinks, yellows, and blues clutched in her hands. "Now what?" she asked.

"We're going to go and put them somewhere special."

**

* * *

**The stone had been put in place only a few days ago. It was written in an elegant script. _Here lies Rebecca Thomas: Loving Moth__er and Wife. May she now be at P__eace. _Above the writing was the image of a rose in stone: never losing its petals and staying stationary always. 

Eve had yet to see it as this was the first time she'd left the house. She carefully laid the flowers down next to many others. Though they seemed more elaborate and pricey, these wildflowers truly came from the heart.

Eve then said a silent prayer for her mother's soul to find the peace she deserved before walking back to Elizabeth who had been watching. Elizabeth nodded as though to say it was the right thing to do.

**

* * *

**Peter noticed the change in his daughter the moment he stepped into the house. Where she had been crying and refusing to leave her room for a week, she was now almost back to the sweet girl he'd raised. 

Losing Rebecca in such a way had opened his eyes to the terrors of the world. No, the terrors of his neighborhood.

What if something happened to himself or to Eve...?

Once he was completely sure she was asleep, Peter ran out and to the place where the Turner's were staying. He knocked many times before the door cracked open the tiniest bit.

There stood William (the father) with a sword steady in his grip. Once he got a good look at Peter though he put it down slightly. "What're you doing here Mr. Thomas," he asked still slightly asleep.

"I've come to speak to your wife. Is she available at the moment?"

Elizabeth Turner appeared in the doorway looking as tired as her husband. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Peter got right to the point. "Elizabeth, I want to tell Eve the truth. I want to tell her she's adopted."

* * *

Should he or shouldn't he tell her? Hope you enjoyed the comforting. Thank you for reading and let me know how you like it so far. 


	8. Will saw him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here we go again.

* * *

Peter stared down at the cold cup of tea in his hands. He'd been up all night after speaking to the Turners. They'd convinced him to wait a little bit, maybe a month or so, before telling Eve the truth.

Of course William said this all the while looking at his wife. What sort of secret were those two hiding at the moment?

Peter then looked at the clock on the wall. It read a quarter after six and he needed to be in the store at eight. It's not easy having a blacksmith shop but once he'd hired Evan everything seemed to run smoother. The man was a quiet one. Never spoke unless spoken to. Peter sighed as he stood up. He wasn't getting any younger and at this rate something will happen to him as well. It was a feeling he had deep down inside.

The killer was still at large and eventually he would more than likely try and make contact again.

**

* * *

**The day was spent working in the intense heat. Both men were pounding away with their hammers and lost in their own worlds until Evan heard the door open. 

"Are you all busy?" someone called out from the doorway.

"'ay Pete," Evan shouted.

Peter turned his head and smiled when he saw Will there. "William, what're you doing here?"

"Well back in the old days I used to work in one of these. Felt like waxing sentimental and here I am. I didn't know you owned the place though."

"Yup, for generations now. I don't believe you've met my partner in crime though. This is Evan Roberts."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Will said extending his hand.

Evan looked down at it as though it were a disgusting object before shaking it. Will awkwardly scratched the back of his head thus allowing his shirt to gently open revealing an angry red scar.

Noticing that Evan was looking, he put his arm down and now looked to Peter. "Care to show me around?"

"Why not? Come along then," he said motioning for Will to follow.

Evan remained in place and watched them leave. Once they were gone a sinister smirk formed on his face.

**

* * *

**"Kids, lunch is ready," Elizabeth called. 

The two ran into the kitchen a moment later and sat down at the table. Elizabeth smiled at their eager faces as she handed both of them a piece of bread, some cheese and fruit. They devoured their food as she watched them.

They both have the same nose, she thought to herself. What seemed like only minutes later they had finished their food and ran out to play some more.

Now if only Will would come back soon then they could eat together.

**

* * *

**"And this is the storage space." 

"Well this place is much bigger than the shop I was in."

Actually, it was about the same size. But for Peter's sake he decided that his ego needed a bit of a boost.

"Well, how do you like it?" Peter asked.

"It's nice. Well, I think I'd better get a move on. Can't leave Elizabeth alone with the kids for too long now, right?"

"Right."

They shook hands and ran into Evan on their way out. "It was a...pleasure meeting you Evan," Will said extending his hand.

"We shall meet again soon Mr. Turner," he answered quietly shaking his.

Will looked into the man's face one last time, taking in his appearance and he left.

**

* * *

**He was half way to the house when he remembered something Elizabeth had told him weeks ago. 

_His name was Evan and we shook hands and talked for a little while until I noticed that something was wrong._

It wasn't possible.

And yet...

This man had green eyes. Eve had green eyes. Was it just a coincidence? Or was it true?

Will ran to the house to find Elizabeth sitting at the table mending one of Liam's shirts.

"Will, what took you so long...what's wrong?" She immediately became alarmed.

"Elizabeth, we've got to get you and Eve off of this island."

"Why?"

"He's here."

"Who's he?"

"Evan."

All of the color drained from Elizabeth's face. "Are you sure? How-how do you know?"

"I just saw him. Elizabeth, he works with Peter in his shop. He saw my scar and he called me Mr. Turner when I'm sure I didn't tell him my last name. And he has green eyes."

Will expected Elizabeth to say something. Anything.

"No," she whispered collapsing to her knees before she began to cry.

Will was at her side a moment later. He took her hand into his and gently caressed it until he looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth, this man needs to be brought to pay for what he did."

Will said nothing more and Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

A door off to the side creaked open.

"What's wrong with your Mum," Eve asked.

"I don't know but I hope she's alright," Liam said leaving her side.

Eve saw that he sat down at his mother's side and she reached out and hugged him with her other arm. She felt a bit out of place. This brought back all sort of memories of her own mother. What would she have done in a situation such as this?

Eve left and went over and sat by Elizabeth as well. "Mrs. Turner?"

Elizabeth turned her tear stained face to the other child in the room.

"Please don't cry. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Elizabeth brought her hand forward and gently touched Eve's cheek. "You're right," she said before pulling her into a hug.

She was right, everything would be fine. And the scars might finally heal and it'll be good again.

* * *

So he didn't tell her, but it is going to be coming soon. Not in the next chapter too, but soon. Maybe the chapter after that. Anyway, thanks for reading. 


	9. Hostages

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm sorry to have to do this but this is a very sad chapter. Warning: character death (and not the one you want) :(

* * *

Elizabeth was on edge the entire week. She had yet to see the man but she knew he was here where she was. She was also taking extra special care when Liam and Eve were playing. They were not to be out after dark and they couldn't play where Elizabeth couldn't see them. Liam complained a fair few times about it but Eve seemed to realize Elizabeth was worried about something. She just hoped that all of this would be over. And the sooner that happened, then all the better.

**

* * *

**"Why is my Mum being so difficult all of a sudden," Liam asked Eve as they walked through the forest. 

Elizabeth had gone to take a nap and the two decided that they could go out while she slept. And she needed it.

"Because she cares about your and my well being," Eve answered. She took his hand into hers and pulled him forwards.

"So where are we going again?"

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

When Eve was sure they were half way there, she had him cover his eyes.

"Can I look now?"

"Almost. Okay, you can open them."

Liam opened his eyes and felt his breath leave from his lungs. Eve brought him to the most beautiful lake with all sorts of trees surrounding it that made it feel like it was from one of his dreams.

"Come on," Eve said taking off her shoes and picking up her skirts before wading into the water.

Liam didn't need to be told twice. It was so hot outside so he took off his stockings and shoes and followed right after her. He suddenly got a sinister idea. "Hey Eve."

She turned around and Liam splashed some water on her.

"Hey this was clean," she said. Eve then dropped her skirt that she'd been holding and got him back. The two of them laughed and splashed each other for the next few minutes.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind them. "Wait," Eve said putting out a hand to stop Liam.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"There's something in that bush," she said pointing.

It suddenly moved again. Eve gasped before running over and grabbing Liam's arm.

"Who's there?" he asked making sure to stay as far from land as possible. He heard a clicking sound and a gun appeared from out of the bush. A man slowly stood up and Eve recognized him right away.

"Mr. Roberts?"

"Come with me or else you'll never see your precious families ever again," the man sneered.

Knowing they had no other option, Eve and Liam got out of the water and walked in front of Evan so as to seem like they were with him. Evan placed the gun inside of his jacket and pointed the gun barrel onto Liam's back as they moved forward.

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth, where are you? Where are the children?" Will's voice called from the other room. 

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she got up. "What was that?" she asked exiting the room.

"Where are Liam and Eve?" Will asked again.

"Aren't they here?" she asked slowly getting more and more awake.

"Eve?" Will called exiting the room.

"Liam?" Elizabeth called after him.

Where had the children gone?

"What were you doing before I came back?" Will asked.

"I was taking a nap and I guess I lost track of time. Do you think they might've gone out?" Elizabeth's breathing suddenly got more and more labored.

"Breathe Elizabeth, breathe. Let's go out and look for them," Will said rubbing her back.

Elizabeth nodded and they left but not before a few tears began to fall. If something happened to her children...

**

* * *

**Peter was just finishing his last horseshoe when the door to the smithy opened. "Eve? Liam, what're you both doing here?" Peter asked stepping forward. 

Evan suddenly appeared behind them, pistol pointed now at him. "Don't move another step."

"Evan, what is the meaning of this?" Peter said taking one step forward.

The pistol went off right next to his shoe.

"What did I just say?" Evan shouted.

Peter moved back and the two children ran into his arms.

Evan cocked his pistol again and pointed it at the three of them. "Go and get a chair and you go and get some rope," he said to Liam and Peter respectively.

That just left Eve and Evan alone.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his face and Eve knew the worst was coming. Where are Liam's parents, she thought desperately.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth and Will searched high and low for the children. They called out their names and looked everywhere. 

"Will, maybe they went into the forest."

Will nodded and now they made their way inside of there. They looked again high and low but this time.

Elizabeth saw it first. "Over there," she said.

Sitting on the ground were the children's shoes and stockings.

"And look, footprints," Will said pointing.

They nodded to each other and decided to follow them.

**

* * *

**Liam and Peter returned with the objects they were asked to get. 

"Tie the boy to the chair," he said tossing the rope to Peter.

He did as he was asked and then stood next to him. None were prepared for what followed.

Evan aimed the gun and shot Peter square in the chest.

"Papa!" Eve shouted running to his side.

"Eve," he practically whispered.

"I'm right here Papa."

"Eve, I've got to tell you the truth. I'm not your real father."

"Wh-what?"

"You were left on our doorstep late one night by a woman wh-o couldn't take care of you."

"Father, save your strength. We can talk about this later."

"I don't believe we'll have time. Eve, just know that your mother and I loved you very much."

After that he spoke no more and all they heard were Eve's sobs for the man she believed to be her family.

* * *

I was debating whether or not to get rid of Mr. Thomas. Poor Eve. The next chapter though is the one we've all been waiting for. The confrontation. Thank you for reading. 


	10. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the next exciting chapter. Enjoy because there's only an epilogue after this.

* * *

Will had never felt his heart beat this fast in his entire life. They both came to a complete standstill when the gunshot went off right ahead of them. It was followed by Eve screaming for her father.

"No," Elizabeth shouted running forward. She stopped at the window and looked inside.

Will was beside her a moment later. Eve was crying over her adoptive father's body and Liam was tied to a chair. Evan still had the smoking pistol in his grasp.

**

* * *

**Eve felt numb. She knew that externally she was still in the shop. But internally she felt like she was floating above it all. Nothing really mattered at the moment. Her family was dead and she'd probably never find out now who her real parents were. She felt like an orphan. 

"Get up," a far away voice commanded of her.

Eve did as she was asked but kept her eyes trained to the ground.

"Look at me."

Eve wasn't paying this voice any more attention.

"Look at me!"

The girl's head seemed to rise of its own accord. Her eyes blazed with green fire at this man. The man who ruined her life and destroyed her future.

Evan smirked. That smirk turned into a frown a second later when the door burst open and two figures stood in the doorway.

"Leave my children alone," Mrs. Turner's voice said silently through the gloom.

**

* * *

**"Mum, Dad," Liam said from the chair. 

No one paid him or Eve any attention at the moment. Both sets of eyes were trained on Evan.

"Beautiful Elizabeth. I never thought I'd see you again," Evan quietly said inching forward slightly.

Elizabeth pulled out her sword and Will did a second later. "Let the children go Roberts," he said.

"You must be the husband. You should have heard her that night, begging me to go on."

"Let them go," Elizabeth repeated.

"And why should I?"

Elizabeth came forwards and put her sword to the man's chest. "Because if you even put the slightest hand on my son and daughter then you'll be dead before you even hit the ground," she said through clenched teeth.

Will took a step forward to stand directly in front of Evan and Elizabeth. He looked to Elizabeth and she nodded. Will nodded back, and not a second later punched Evan hard with a powerful right hook.

While he held Evan on the ground, Elizabeth quickly untied her son and the boy hugged her around the neck before standing on his own two feet while rubbing his wrists.

"Go outside now," she said "and take your sister with you."

Not stopping for a moment to consider what she meant by Eve being his 'sister', Liam grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her outside.

**

* * *

**Will and Evan rolled on the ground banging into things on the process. Will punched the man again a few times before Elizabeth came over to stop him. He stood up while Evan remained on the ground continuing to grin. 

"She squealed like a pig that night," the man said with a laugh as blood continued gushing from his mouth and nose.

"You bastard," Will said lunging at the man again but Elizabeth held him back.

"Don't give into him. Don't listen to a word he says because you know it's not the truth."

"But this man hurt you. He raped you."

"And the bastard also blessed me with a beautiful daughter."

"The green eyed brat is mine," Evan said slowly standing up.

Elizabeth turned and before any of them knew it; her sword was hanging out of his stomach. She leaned close to his ear. "And you will never get to see or be anywhere near her again if I have anything to do with it."

The man collapsed, dead before he even reached the ground.

**

* * *

**Some officers, having heard the commotion, came to investigate. "What happened here son?" one asked. 

"A crazy man kidnapped me and my friend. He killed my friend's father and..."

"He wasn't my father," Eve said in a low voice. "Peter and Rebecca Thomas weren't my parents."

All was silent until they heard footsteps. Everyone looked to see that Elizabeth was bringing a banged up Will outside.

"Inside you'll find two bodies. Peter Thomas and Evan Roberts," Elizabeth said.

"He's gone," Liam asked.

"And he's never coming near our family again," Elizabeth finished.

Liam ran into his parent's arms and Eve just stayed where she was. She was, but of course, a bit jealous of Liam. He had his family; where was hers?

Will noticed and looked to his wife. "She has to find out Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Find out what?" Liam asked looking at Eve.

No one answered him. Elizabeth let go of her son and went over to her daughter. Her precious little girl. "Eve," she whispered putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. She looked up with hopeful green eyes. "We need to have a long talk."

**

* * *

**After telling the officers that they'd come back tomorrow to give the details, the Turner family was sitting around the table each with a cup of tea in front of them. 

"Eve, lies have been told to you your entire life. Lies that were difficult for your parents to keep but they kept you safe. The Thomas' weren't your biological parents," Will started.

"I know," Eve said before she was interrupted by Elizabeth.

She took out an old letter and began to read it to everyone around the table. She read the whole thing from beginning to end. This was the right thing to do. It was best not to sugar coat anything, no matter how horrible the truth was."Eve, I wrote this letter. I'm your mother," Elizabeth said with a slight grin but tears were visible in her eyes.

All was silent around the table.

"Yo-you're my mother. The Pirate King is my mother."

"Yes," Elizabeth said looking to Will who nodded.

This was the right thing to do; even after all she'd been through today.

"But you're not my father. I'm only seven and as Liam told me you were Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He only met you a year ago. Plus you're too nice to ra-rape Eliz-Mommy. You're too nice," she said to Will.

"No, Will isn't your father. He can be the father you need though," Elizabeth said placing her hand on top of his.

"The bad man was my father, wasn't he," Eve said quietly.

It hurt Elizabeth to do so but she nodded all the same.

"So...I have a sister," Liam asked.

"That's right," Will said.

"Great," he said much like his father when he was getting married many moons ago.

"What do you say Eve? Do you want to officially become a Turner?" he asked. She was feeling a bit conflicted.

"What about the Thomas'?" she asked.

"I believe they would want you to be happy."

Eve thought about it for a moment before finally nodding. "Then I'll do it. I'll become a Turner."

Will and Elizabeth both went over and gave Eve a big hug and Liam a few seconds later. This was the image of the perfect family. After all the hardships and bad things throughout all their lives, love is what keeps a family together.

* * *

There will be a small epilogue up in a few days. I've been picturing Will punching him from chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since I killed Eve's adoptive parents, I figured that Evan didn't deserve to live while they didn't. I hope you enjoyed the story and best wishes to you in the future. 


	11. Epilogue  One Year Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

One Year Later -

A ship had come to port and a family of four stepped off of it. It was fairly early in the morning and sun had barely risen on the distant horizon. No one was around and the mother and daughter went off for a moment to gather some wildflowers before entering the cemetery.

**

* * *

**They found the headstone they were searching for a matter of minutes. It was fixed to read both names. 

_Here lies Rebecca and Peter Thomas: Loving Parents. May they now be at Peace._

"Hullo Mum, Dad. It's been too long," Eve said laying down the flowers. "I hope you're somewhere better now. I think about you both constantly. I'm living with the Turner's now and I'm glad I found my real Mum. Elizabeth and Will are real nice to me and Liam is like the big brother I've always wanted. I love you. I miss you."

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes either thinking or saying a prayer.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Mum, I'm ready."

She took her mother's hand and the four of them walked out of the graveyard and to their awaiting ship.

"Mum?" Liam asked.

"Yes son," Elizabeth said taking Will's hand so as to help her get onboard.

"When are you due again?"

Elizabeth looked down at her heavily pregnant form. "Another month son. Then you'll have another little brother or sister to look after."

"Shall we set sail then?" Will asked with a grin.

His wife nodded and they ship began to move away.

Eve watched as the island grew smaller. "Bye, we'll come back next year," she whispered to the wind.

* * *

I thank you all for reading and reviewing. There is no real sequel in the works but there is a oneshot I'm planning on writing sometime in the near to distant future. Again, thanks all. 


End file.
